


机械·爱·盗贼

by theta_nebula



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Androids, Fugitives, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Robbery, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_nebula/pseuds/theta_nebula
Summary: 我没有骗你
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 2





	1. 逃离

“真嗣君，醒醒……”  
脑袋好疼。这个声音是谁的？有点熟悉。但是我想不起来。不只是想不起这个声音是谁，我好像想不起来任何事。不过至少我叫碇真嗣还是知道的。嘶……不行，一去想就头好疼。我睁开了眼，视线有些模糊，不过过了一会就能看清了。眼前的这个男人，不，还是少年，正一脸焦急地看着我。啊，视线还是有些模糊。……这是什么？防毒面具吗？为什么？为什么他就没有戴着……  
不等这些疑惑从我脑内飘过，他就一手扯着我肩膀的衣服，跑了起来，我也只能跟着他跑了起来。跑起来好困难啊，身上好重……仔细一看，他扯着的，也就是我身上穿着的，是一件防护服。我往身后一看，有两三个追兵在追我们，他们全副武装，但不是像我一样的防护服，而是防弹衣，他们拿着手枪，一边疾速跑着，时不时还开几枪。看样子我们应该是在逃命。但是为什么？我的疑惑太多了，但我只能一边喘气一边吐出一句为什么。他没有回答我，可能是因为呼呼的风声夹杂着子弹声盖过了我的声音。  
突然，一阵狂风吹过，地上的尘土都被扬起来了。我看不见路了，下意识地抓住了他的衣袖。他用另外一只手护住我，往地上一倒，由于惯性翻滚了几圈，又抓住了一个窨井盖，打开然后先把我塞了进去，再自己进来并关上了窨井盖。这一系列动作是那么自然又流畅。只靠着他身上的led灯照明，我们在下水道走了一段距离。我们的脚浸泡在污水里，不过多亏了防护服，我才没有被恶心的污水沾湿。直到外面没什么动静了，我们才停下来。  
“还记得我是谁吗？”他喘着气，一脸焦急地问我。  
“很抱歉。我什么都想不起来了……我只知道自己的名字。”  
“这样啊……可能是因为撞到了脑袋吧。疼吗？”他的表情有一点失落，又转变成担心。  
刚刚确实很疼，但现在已经几乎感觉不到了，似乎也没有出血。我就回了一句“不严重”。他看上去松了一口气。  
“现在安全了吗？”  
“暂时是吧。”  
“那我可以问一些问题吗……”  
我把刚刚所有的疑问都说了出来。他回答我，他是一名仿生人，名字叫渚薰，叫我薰就可以了。地球的环境已经恶化，在室外，没有任何保护措施，人马上就会死去。所以这个世界上已经很少有人类了，大多数都是不惧怕恶劣环境的仿生人。我们被追捕，是因为我们偷走了「爱」。  
「爱」？那是什么？我这么问了之后，薰回答说，在这个世界上，爱已经成为了禁忌品。它存放在实验室的保险柜中，没有人研究它，永不见天日。  
他拿出了一个小玻璃瓶，说，这就是装「爱」的容器。这是一个很普通的玻璃瓶，非要说它有什么特点的话，那就是很小，但也不是那么地小。在下水道里，凭着薰身上闪着的led灯光，它显得不是那么漂亮。  
“那么，「爱」在哪里呢？”  
“抱歉……在刚刚的追捕中，我不小心弄洒了。它是一种变化多端的物质，它可能变成了数千米以外的一颗石头，也可能变成了鸟身上的一片羽毛……我们现在要去寻找它。”  
我觉得莫名其妙。为了这个不知道有什么用的东西，我要和他一起逃命，甚至受伤，失去我的记忆？  
他接着说：“「爱」可以让仿生人拥有人格，成为一个真正的人。啊，如果不考虑身体构造的话。……因为你很喜欢我，所以希望我成为那样的仿生人。所以我们去偷「爱」了。”  
说着，他按了按自己的脸，估计那里有一个按钮，他的容貌开始改变。最后，他变成了一个皮肤雪白，眼眸殷红，拥有着银灰色中长发的少年。他的嘴角微微上扬，脸颊白里透红，眼神中带着一丝捉摸不透的神情。  
“好了……这样他们就认不出我们了。我们出去吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“去寻找「爱」。”


	2. 亲爱的哥哥

这次写其他人的故事写的比较多抱歉，下次悔改（也许）

推荐bgm：amazarashi-ラブソング

我们找到了一个出口，从那钻了出去。一下子从阴暗的下水道到敞亮的室外，让我睁不开眼睛。直到我的眼睛习惯了这光亮，我才好好仰头看了看天空。那是污浊不堪的黄色，透过厚厚的云层，好像有一个在发亮的东西。  
“那是太阳。在以前，人还不能直视它，因为它太亮了。只不过这些年，空气中的污染越来越多，云层也越来越厚，它看上去才不那么亮了。”薰解释道。  
“为什么会这样……”  
“一百多年前，发生了一场浩劫。大多数的人类都死了。科技退步，生产力大幅下降，但人类的需求还和以前一样。人类为了活下去，开始破坏环境，透支资源，一开始人口也增加了，但是慢慢地，世界就变成了这样，人类的数量又急剧减少……”  
“别跑！”  
身后响起了急匆匆的脚步声。难道是追兵又追上来了吗？不会吧……？我还没来得及撒腿就跑，另一个小孩就从我们身边飞奔而过。他穿着破烂的防护服，手里似乎拿着一个塑料包装着的什么东西，但我没看清。在追他的人没有拿着枪，也没有穿着防弹衣，只是普通的仿生人。看来并不是在追我们。  
“孩子，你有没有看见一个小男孩？他偷了我们的一套防护服走了。”  
“啊，他往那边走了。”薰指指右边。但其实男孩往左边逃走了。  
“好，谢谢你们。不过孩子，不要在外面瞎晃悠了，即使是有仿生人陪着还是很危险。快回家吧，那才是安全的地方。”说完，他们就跑开了。  
我没有问薰为什么要撒谎，因为如果是我，我也会这么说。小男孩和我们做了同样的事：偷窃。只不过他偷的东西并不是「爱」。  
“说不定他会知道「爱」在哪。我们去找他吧。”薰说。  
虽然我不知道为什么薰会这么说，但我只能相信他。我们往左边的路走去，沿途都是破旧的、矮矮的房子。墙壁早已被污渍弄脏，氧化成了肮脏的黑色，墙皮一块块地掉了下来。这里一片死寂，没有植物，也没有动物。没有人说话的声音，只有风刮过的声音，就像一首安魂曲，如果有人死去的话。  
“你们是谁？！要干什么？”  
是刚刚那个小男孩。他的声音带着稚气，似乎还没经历变声期。身高比我矮一个头。他还是穿着那身破烂的防护服——看来他偷来的防护服并不是给自己的。因为戴着防毒面罩，我看不清他的表情，只能看见握紧的双拳在身体两侧微微颤抖。  
“又要去偷窃吗？”薰问。  
“难道你们是来抓我的？我可是什么都没有啊，看！”  
他摊了摊双手，示意自己手里没有任何东西。  
“别害怕……我们是来寻找东西的。我们丢了「爱」。”我解释道。  
“「爱」？是那个禁忌的「爱」？你们从哪里得到的？”  
“和你一样，我们去偷窃了。”  
“……真是危险的人！快走，不要拉我下水……”  
“「爱」也许能够救你和你的母亲。”薰说。  
他沉默了。  
“……猜错了。是妹妹。”他垂下头，似乎放松了警惕，“妈妈已经死了……我和我的妹妹相依为命。但是她就要和妈妈一样死去了……就是因为这该的污染！再加上我们家太穷了，装不起密闭系统和好的净化器……”  
“带我们去看看吧。”我说。  
他带领我们走到了其中一座房子门前，走了进去。房间内的空气比外面要清澈一点。我们走在一条狭窄的走廊里，旁边有很多房间。他领我们进了其中一间。  
这个房间很小。一开门就是一张床，一个比小男孩还要小的女孩子躺在上面，大概六七岁，穿着一件同样很破烂的防护服，没有戴防毒面罩，只有一个纱布口罩。那大概就是他的妹妹吧。她的头发乌黑，但是脏兮兮的，有着一双大眼睛，但显得很无神，皮肤也很黯淡粗糙，脸上痛苦的表情也让她看上去不是那么美，看上去很虚弱。  
“哥哥……你回来啦。咳……他们是谁？”女孩坐了起来。  
“南！你在干什么？为什么不穿上我为你买的防护服和防毒面罩？这还是新的，穿上它，你的病情就不会恶化了……快……”  
“不，哥哥。这是要给你穿的。你那么辛苦地在外面奔波，应该保护的更周全一点……咳咳……”女孩挤出了微笑，说。但她还是止不住咳嗽。  
“但是这样你会死的！”  
女孩又咳了几声，然后笑了。但这看上去并不是挤出来的微笑，这是一种轻松的神情。她轻轻地说着：“哥哥……倒不如让我死了更好……我这样会拖累你，这样的话，你也会死的……”  
“我不允许你这么说！！！”男孩几乎是哭喊出来了。“对，对了，这个人说，也许有办法救你！他们在寻找「爱」。”  
他用大拇指指了指我们。我不知道该怎么说，因为我也不知道「爱」是什么。这时渚薰接话了：  
“我先说一句，「爱」并不是什么万能神药。即便有了它，你们还是可能会死。”  
“我不在乎……我们只有这一条路了！”  
“你的妹妹喜欢宝石吗？”薰看了看床头柜上摆满的宝石。  
“你是指这些亮晶晶的石头吗？对啊，这些都是外面捡的。虽然很漂亮，但也值不了几个钱，因为满地都是。但只要南喜欢的话就好。”  
“你今天也去捡了吗？”  
“对。看，就是这些。”  
他从口袋里抓了三个出来。这些宝石并不是很小的那种，三个就能把他的手掌撑满了。它们形态各不相同，颜色也不一样，一颗是清澈的淡蓝色，一颗是温暖的亮橙色，还有一颗是无暇的透明色。  
“口袋里还有。难道说这就是「爱」吗？”  
“对。你们真幸运，恰好被你们捡到了。”薰仔细端详了一下，说道。他不紧不慢地握住小男孩的手，先拿起那颗无色的宝石，放在桌上，说，这是兄妹之间的「爱」。然后又拿起橘黄色的宝石，放在南的手心里，说，这是南自己对自己的「爱」。  
“对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“……洋，海洋的洋。”  
“这颗淡蓝色的宝石是洋自己对自己的「爱」。要好好珍惜。”  
洋防毒面罩上的玻璃起雾了，南的眼睛似乎也闪着光泽。接着，他打开新防护服的包装，让南穿上。南也终于接受了。他们紧紧地抱在一起，互相呼唤对方的名字。真是温暖的一幕，我好像也要哭了。  
“这些就是你们要寻找的「爱」吗？我这里还有，你们拿去吧，谢谢你们。”  
洋又从口袋里掏出了一把宝石。薰拿了其中一颗，那是一颗浅绿色的宝石，晶莹剔透，不是很大。他把这颗宝石放进了玻璃瓶里  
“这一颗就够了。谢谢你的「爱」。”薰说。  
“有了「爱」，你们以后也要好好活下去啊！”我补充了一句。  
我看到墙角放着的一把大提琴，问：“这也是你……买来的吗？”我没说偷，因为刚刚洋对妹妹说这防护服是买来的，可能他不想让南知道他去偷东西了吧。  
“……是别人送的。但是我们也不会拉。卖的话也没有人买。也怪占地方的，明天就去扔了吧。”  
我看着这把大提琴，总有一种我能够做到的感觉。我拿起琴弓，拉了几下，突然找到了感觉，竟演奏出了一首动听的曲子。虽然我不知道这是什么曲子。但是看上去所有人都很喜欢这首曲子，脸上都洋溢着笑容，仿佛这世界上进行着的痛苦都为我们暂停了。  
“是《梦幻曲》呢。真嗣君好厉害。”薰带头鼓起了掌。洋和南也鼓起了掌。  
墙上的时钟响了，已经是傍晚了。  
“也不早了。我们隔壁是一个空房间……啊，里面的人一个礼拜之前出去了，还没有回来。大概是死了吧……不介意的话你们可以住一晚。”  
我确实很累了，于是就同意住下了。我们和兄妹俩互道了晚安，就走进了另一个房间。这里也是一个很小的房间，只有一张床。我和薰坐在床上，聊着今天发生的事。  
“如果我是南，你会为了我这么做吗？”我问。  
“我只是一个普通的仿生人，我没法理解阳的感情。如果你命令我这么做，我会做的。不过，你似乎已经在为我这么做——为了让我拥有感情，你带我去偷走了「爱」。”  
“……但是有的时候，真的感觉你不是一个没有感情的仿生人呢……给我的感觉，就像个真正的人类一样。”  
“是吗……那可能是「爱」起作用了呢。”薰紧紧抱住了我，说。  
“但是还远远不够。我们再去寻找剩下的「爱」吧。”我说。

第二天早上，我们打算走了，去隔壁和那对兄妹告别，却看见南一个人痛苦地蜷缩在床上，不停的咳嗽着。  
“洋……你哥哥呢？”  
“他，咳……出去了……咳咳！现在还没回来……咳咳咳！”  
我叫南不要再讲话了。薰叫我在家照看南，自己出去找洋。  
突然，南不咳嗽了，蜷缩的身体也放松了，开始无意识地呻吟。我摘下她的防毒面罩，确认她的状况。她的额头很烫，却面色惨白，呼吸很微弱，嘴里都是血。看样子她陷入了昏迷。怎么办？这种情况该怎么办？我只能取了一块毛巾，沾了水，搭在她的额头上，其他我什么都做不了。我只能祈祷薰快点回来，他是一个仿生人，应该知道怎么做吧……快回来啊，快回来啊！  
慌乱之中，我听到了脚步声。是薰回来了。他的怀里抱着一个人……是洋……但是为什么……他没有穿着防护服，而且满身是伤？  
“我在垃圾场发现了他。他被人殴打了，还扒光了防护服，现在已经没气了。他的怀里抱着很多宝石。”  
“怎么这样……是因为南的病情恶化了，出去寻找「爱」了吗？”  
“大概是吧。我还遇到了那天追他的人。他们说洋是个惯偷，所以……”  
实在是太残忍了……我感觉心脏被重击一般地痛，头也开始痛起来了。  
“比起这个，南她……”  
我转头看了看南。她不动了。我脱掉手套，去探了探她的鼻息，没有感受到任何空气流动。我听了听她的心跳……她已经死了。  
我就这样见证了一个人的死亡。头好痛，好像有什么东西在脑袋里翻滚。  
“来，真嗣，能帮我一个忙吗？”  
他放下了洋。他把洋收集来的宝石分成两份，放在两个布袋子里，用绳子系上其中一个，另一端系在了洋纤细的手腕上。他让我把另外一个系在南的手上。我们在洋胸口的口袋里发现了那天给他的「爱」——那块浅蓝色的宝石。  
我把给南的「爱」也放在里南胸口的口袋里。薰拿走了那块透明的「爱」，放在了我们的玻璃瓶里。  
“我们会保管好你们的「爱」的。”  
“我们走吧，去埋葬他们。”他对我说。  
就这样，他抱着洋，我抱着南。南很轻，但是我的内心感到很沉重。薰带我向南面走去，他说那边有一片海。一路上，我和薰一句话都没有说。  
不一会，我们就听见了海水的声音。薰把洋放在漆黑的海水中，我也照着他的样子，把南放了下来。这时正在退潮，他们两个的尸体随着海水渐渐远去，直到看不见了。没有海鸥为他们歌唱。薰播放了一首曲子，是《梦幻曲》。我终于忍不住了，泪水模糊了我的视线，嚎啕大哭。  
“明明……明明不要有「爱」就好了……这样他们也不会现在就死！”我失控了，大声哭喊着，一边捶打着薰的胸口。  
“可是他们最后获得了救赎……希望他们能够上天堂。”他做出了一副严肃的表情。  
“救赎？天堂？你还相信这个？那你相信上帝的存在吗？既然上帝存在，那祂为什么要让那对兄妹受那样的苦？”  
薰沉默了。  
“抱歉。我还是不明白你的感情。”  
“你真是冷酷呢。”  
“确实如此。抱歉。”  
他只是抱着我，像哄小孩一样拍着我的背。我从他的表情里看不出任何东西。  
“走吧，我们再去寻找我们的「爱」。”

为什么非要有「爱」不可？


End file.
